Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductive layers of material over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning the various material layers using lithography to form circuit components and elements thereon.
Generally, an inductor is a passive electrical component that can store energy in a magnetic field created by an electric current passing through it. An inductor may be constructed as a coil of conductive material wrapped around a core of dielectric material. One parameter of an inductor that may be measured is the inductor's ability to store magnetic energy, also known as the induct, inductance. Another parameter that may be measured is the inductor's Quality (Q) factor. The Q factor of an inductor is a measure of the inductor's efficiency and may be calculated as the ratio of the inductor's inductive reactance to the inductor's resistance at a given frequency.
Inductors may be utilized in a wide variety of applications. One such application of an inductor may be as a choke, in which an inductor is designed to have a high inductive reactance to, or block, signals with certain frequencies in an electrical circuit while allowing passage of other signals at different frequencies in the electrical circuit. A choke may be made, for example to block a radio frequency (RF), and may be called a RF choke, which is of use in radio communications.
However, there are many challenges for forming the inductor.